


My Love

by SmashThatMirror



Series: The Different Outcomes Of Love [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror





	My Love

"Hey, hey, did you know they had found a corpse in the bathroom?"

 

"A cor-corpse?"

 

"Yep, it was inside your teacher's home, the one that has been giving you  _extra_ attention lately."

 

"Yuta hyung, you can't be serious." 

 

"I wouldn't joke about this i'm not like that, you know that."

 

"I know, but still... A corpse?"

 

"There is no need in worrying Sicheng, i will be here to protect you from everything and anyone. So please don't worry." He shared a generous smile towards his love.

 

"Thanks Yuta hyung, that does make me worry a lot less."

 

"Good."

 

* * *

 

|...|

 

* * *

 

A week before the murder occurred, Yuta asked Sicheng's teacher if they could tutor him. At first he turned it down, but Yuta ended up convincing him with photo's of Sicheng. And now the day is set  when the murder took place. Yuta arrived at the house with a bag and another person, it must of been a friend of his. He told the teacher he was just here to learn as well. One thing led to another and Yuta asked if it was okay to make tea for everyone. The teacher said yes, and payed his attention towards Yuta's friend while Yuta was busy making tea.

 

When the tea arrived Yuta handed them both the cups. The tea was delicious, but there was a strange feeling in their heads. The two starter to fall sleepy until they both fell to the floor. Yuta didn't waste any time and ended up dragging his  _"friend"_   to the bathroom. As soon as the body was fully into the bathtub, Yuta pulled out a pair of gloves from his bag and slipped them on. After that he left back to the teachers kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife. One stab turn into two, and two turned into seven, before he finally stopped and starred at the body.

 

"This is all for you, my love."

 

He got up and cleaned himself up, changing out of his bloody clothes to a freshly new pair of clean clothes as well. He placed the knife near the teacher and took off the gloves, placing them in his bag. He sat in silence for 30 minutes before picking up his phone and dialing the police.

 

"Hello, 112, yes i'm in a house with a murderer. I can't speak loudly or else he will hear me, he already got my friend. Please i'm begging you to come as soon as you can."

 

The call went on for a bit before they hung up falling for Yuta's lies. But he couldn't care less, he got up and walked towards the teacher who was now waking up. When he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and turned to see a knife coated in blood. He was quite confused, but confusion turned into fear when his head looked up and locked eyes with a bloody corpse in his bath tub. He was in complete shock, and suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulders. It didn't take long for him to realize that Yuta was the one who killed the student. So out of instinct and fear that Yuta would kill him next, he picked up the knife besides him and began to chase Yuta around the house.

 

The house ended up becoming a complete mess from all of this, but that was the least of his worries right now. After chasing Yuta for a bit he finally had him on the ground, but before he could do anything else the door ended up busting open. And of course he ended up dropping his knife and putting his hands in the air. They starter to hand cuff him while he went off about how he was innocent, but they didn't buy that at all. Yuta ended up going back to the police station for a bit before finally being able to go home.

 

* * *

 

Sicheng was walking around school, but suddenly stopped when he heard someone talking about his teacher. The door wasn't completely closed, so he stood near it and listened in on the conversation. He still couldn't believe the fact that his teacher who was so kind to him would commit such a crime. His mind was all over the place, but his heart suddenly dropped at the sudden words one of them spoke.

 

"We found some pictures of a boy and from what we can tell from some of these photos he is a student attending this school. Do you know who this person is?"

 

"Yes of course, that's Dong Si Cheng, he was one of Mr. Myeong's favorite students."

 

"Well we have suspision to believe he might of been his next target or something. These pictures we found didn't look as if he was posing for them, and not to mention some of them are rather lewd. And to add to that we found similar pictures, but with the other person who died by the hands of him."

 

"I see, well i'm glad we at least caught him before he murderer anyone else."

 

Sicheng couldn't stay there anymore, he ended up running away and setting his path towards Yuta. The boy who makes him feel safe. When he saw him, he dragged Yuta to some where private and that's where he made sure Sicheng was calmer. To be honest, Sicheng wouldn't know how to deal with any of this if it wasn't for his favorite hyung.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, hey, did you know what your crush was hiding in her womb?"

 

"Apparently she ended up getting pregnant at a party by another student."

 

"And from what i know she likes the boy back."

 

"No that can't be, you're lying. She isn't like that." Sicheng didn't want to believe any of this, how could he?

 

"I know it can be hard to deal with your crush liking another person, but on the bright side. I will always be there for you and loving you no matter what happens." Yuta went to hold Sicheng's hands.

 

"Thanks, hyung, but i just need some time alone for a bit." 

 

Yuta went to kiss his forehand, then shortly after he let go of his hands. "Alright, stay safe, Sicheng."

 

* * *

 

|...|

 

* * *

 

Two weeks ago, Yuta attended a party without Sicheng's knowledge. He heard Sicheng's crush was going there, so he decided to pay her a visit. She was known as the perfect girl, but she would go to parties now and again to escape from her problems. And Yuta knew she needed a little sympathy in her life. He talked to her for a bit, telling her things like "She should do anything she wants, they can't control you" or "Who gives a shit about them" and so on. This was so close to her heart that she agreed, even if in the back of her mind she knew this was a bad idea. But in the end she found a guy and hooked up with him.

 

* * *

 

|2 Weeks Later|

 

* * *

 

Ever since the last two incidents, Sicheng's personality shifted. He used to be so happy, but now it's starting to feel much more dull. Sicheng lived in a household of lies, his mother was cheating on his father, and his father was always at work never having time for his family. When he enter highschool he met Yuta and he became the light of his life. Slowly but surely his life outside of home was so comforting and lovely to him. But ever since the recent events, Sicheng starter to lose comfort and hope in the outside world.

 

Yuta felt a bit hurt that Sicheng would act very cold sometimes towards him. And today was no exception. The two were walking around town at night, but decided to stop by an alleyway and just talk.

 

"So where do you want to go next, Sicheng? This place is so beautiful, so naturally it will have a lot of wonderful places. I was thinking w----

 

"Would you shut up for once? This place isn't that beautiful...."

 

He sighed then made his way behind Sicheng then wrapped his wrapped his arms around his waist. "Let's go back to my place, my parents aren't home yet so it will just be the two of us."

 

The two went off back to Yuta's and that's where they both sat in silence for a bit on his bed, until Yuta broke the ice. "How has everything been at home?"

 

He shifted from sitting to laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "My mom brought over some guy to the house while my dad wasn't home, she didn't even care if i was there. I wouldn't be surprised if she would bring that guy over even when my dad was home. Or at least that's what i thought before he found out."

 

Yuta moved towards Sicheng and began playing with his hair. "Let everything out."

 

"They got into this huge fight, and my mom just kept bringing up the fact he is never home. I ended up just locking myself in my room."

 

"You must feel really stress huh? Is that way you've been acting much more aggressively towards me?"

 

"Yeah, i guess....... Listen, Yuta hyung i'm sorry for everything."

 

"It's okay, i understand, everything has just been hectic for you. But don't you worry, i will always be there for you."

 

Sicheng got up and turned only to end up face to face with Yuta. The two both stare into each others eyes, but Sicheng was suddenly caught off guard when Yuta tackled him on to the bed. Their lips were touching, light kisses turn into sloppy kisses involving tongue.

 

"You've always been there for me, no matter what. I don't think i could ever find anyone else like you." His hands wrapped around Yuta's neck and he felt Yuta''s arms wrap around his waist.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me, my love."


End file.
